


A cinnamon and a Mew

by Wakyu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Izumi loves her pokemons, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Pokemon, Protective Midoriya Inko, Sadly Mineta still exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakyu/pseuds/Wakyu
Summary: In a world full of Pokemon and quirks, one Izumi Midoriya strive to become the number 1 Trainer-Hero with the help of her Pokemon despite being quirkless.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. English isn’t my native language so they are probably some spelling error.
> 
> Also, this work was inspired by:  
The blooming of the Gracidea by The_fluffy_Villain_fluff_master.
> 
> Concerning the shipping, I don’t know yet but if you have some idea, you can suggest (It can be F/F or F/M)

_In a world where 80% of the population possess quirks, superhuman abilities which are generally unique to their user. These individualities came from god know where about 200 years ago. These power aren’t the only oddities, in fact, this world is populated by creatures that have evolved alongside humans, they are called «Pokemon»._

_Pokemon had been around since before man. They have many different shapes, sizes and species. Pokemon and human had always been working with Pokemon, befriend them or even battle with them. Pokemon can be forcefully caught, but most of the time they are the one who choose their trainer._

_Izumi Midoriya is quirkless, she is normal in a supernatural world. To this world, she is an anomaly. Because of that, Pokemon don’t choose her._

* * *

_Useless Deku. No pokemon is gonna choose your weak ass as a trainer!_

A 4 years old Izumi sighed as she hid herself behind a tree. Kacchan calling her after she runs away from the burns and blows he would have given her with his quirk and newly acquired Chimchar. ‘_And he wants to be a Trainer-Hero’_ she thought bitterly.

After Kacchan gives up on finding her, she calmed down and starts crying with her head on her knees. A few minutes passed and when she prepared herself to leave, suddenly, a rustle came from the bushes behind her. Curious, she turns around and make her way toward the bushes with a hint of fear. More rustle were coming from the bushes but Izumi continued to move forward, that’s when a ... kitten? Maybe it was a Pokemon, but she never seen one who looked like that before, it was a small pink pokemon, it was bipedal with a wide snout, triangular eyes which were looking like cat ears and big blue eyes. Honestly, even if she didn’t see this pokemon before, it isn’t what she was focused on. Instead, she was focused on the state the Pokemon was. The creature was in a really bad shape, it was exhausted, bruised and ready to collapse. Without thinking, she ran to pick up her backpack who was full of berry and potion and ran back to the pokemon.During the time she was looking for her stuff, the pink creature looked intrigued and a little frightened at the little girl in front of it who was muttering while she was searching something in her bag. It was thinking that she was going to take a pokeball out of her bag and try to capture it. But the thought doesn’t last long when it saw her face lit up when she found what was she was looking for : Potion and Berries. As Izumi made her way toward the pokemon, she saw that it was trying to back away.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to hurt you, you look like you need some healing and food, I’m gonna help you” Izumi said, trying to comfort the scared pokemon

After healing the pokemon as must as she could, there were still some little wound but the maximum has been healed. She watched it as it was eating the berries she gave it. After finishing eating, the eyelids of the creature seemed to be heavy and it was slowly falling asleep.

“Do you want to come to my house so you can sleep?” Izumi suggested. “Like that, I can finish healing you, and maybe protect you.”

The pokemon face grew confused at the end of the sentence.

“I mean... it’s not like I would capture you or something like this... but seeing your wound... and the fact that you were exhausted, it made me think that someone was purchasing you...”

The Pokemon tried to decline the offer but collapsed. Izumi react quickly and took off her jacket and wrapped it up around it. The pokemon catch a glimpse of the eyes of the girl, they weren’t filled with malice or greed but pure kindness and care.

“I’m gonna help you, you can sleep, don’t worry” reassured the girl. With that, the pokemon fade into unconsciousness.

Seeing the Pokemon sleeping, Izumi picked it up and placed it in her backpack to transport it to her house. But, when she looked at the sky, she saw that it was practically nighttime, so she sped up to come back home.

* * *

To say Inko was worried sick was an understatement, her baby was late and the fact is, her baby was never late. So when Izumi open the door and said that she was home. She was met with an Inko’s bear hug attack which was super effective.

“I was worried sick Izu-chan, what will I do if my baby disappeared, how will I live, how will ...” said Inko while sobbing but Izumi cut her off. “Sorry Mama, it’s just that there was this Pokemon who was injured and... well... you know how I act when I see a Pokemon in danger” said Izumi as she was looking at the ground while fidgeting.

Seeing the expression on Izumi’s face, she poked her cheeks and said with a gentle smile “Yes I know sweetie, but I can’t help myself, I’m worried about you, it’s the job of a mother after all”. Izumi seeing this hugged her mother tightly with small tears “I love you Mama”

“Well, enough of that, did you at least succeed in healing this pokemon ?” Asked Inko in a cheerful manner to try and change the mood.

“Almost” beamed Izumi as bright as the sun at her mother. “There were still few little bruise but it was good enough, I fed it with some berries too because it seemed to haven’t eaten something for a while, then it started falling asleep because it seemed it was exhausted too and...”. Suddenly a shock of realization hit Izumi’s face. “Actually can you open my backpack please ?” She asks.

Inko seems a little taken aback by what Izumi had asked her, but she did it nonetheless. When she opened her daughter bag, she gasped, there was a cute little pink Pokemon who was sleeping in there with cute snoring. Even if the little one was very cute, she has never seen one of it specie before. She looked at her daughter with pleading eyes. Izumi quickly told what happened, and the suspicion she had on the fact that this Pokemon was maybe purchased by someone. Proud of her daughter, Inko ruffled Izumi’s hair which earned a slight pout from Izumi.

“Mama? Do you know what kind of Pokemon it is?” Asked Izumi. Inko thought about it but after a minute of thinking, she answered her daughter “ I don’t know sweetie, but it is very cuuttteeee” she said with a childish expression and sparkles in her eyes. Izumi chuckled at that. Suddenly, an idea comes to the little girl.

“Mama, Mama, can I take the Pokemon in my room and play with it ?” Asked Izumi. “Of course Izu-chan but be careful OK ?” Answered Inko. Izumi was now bouncing in joy and excitement and saying thank you’ again and again. This scene warm up Inko heart as she had never seen Izumi this happy since she was proclaimed quirkless. After that, the little cinnamon roll picked up her backpack and ran in her room.

* * *

After sleeping for a few hours, Mew found itself on a colorful bed and starts staring around the room it was in, ˋwhere am I ?´. Looking at the room, it was in a bright room with a lot of posters of a bulky man with yellow hair that were defying gravity. After taking a good look around the room, it found itself staring at a little girl with bushy hair who was herself staring at Mew with her big emerald eyes. It remembers her, `she was the one who helped me´

“H-Hello” squeaked Izumi . “You must be hungry” said the little girl, “I will ask my mom if she has something for you to eat” she continued as she left her room to go get food for the pokemon.

Few minutes later, she came back with a plate full of pokefood and placed it before Mew. “Here” she said. The pokemon sniffed it before happily digging in chirping satisfied sound.

After finishing eating, Mew stared at the girl curiously.

“Were you...” she began “ Were you chased by someone ? Because if it was the case, it must have been... terrifying...” finished Izumi with a small frown.

_It was_. Izumi stared in shock at the pokemon.

“D-Did you... talk?” Asked the girl still frozen.

_Yes. I talked with you by telepathy, I was being chased by a Trainer-hero with flame all over his body, thank you for the help!_. At this moment, Izumi was even more shocked (if it’s possible that is). If the description of the hero the Pokemon said was true, she knew the one hero it was talking about. _Endeavor_

“So... you dislike Trainer-Heroes ?” The pokemon nodded. The girl in front of him was frowning by now. “So... if I say that I want to be a Trainer-Hero, will you hate me?” Looking at the Pokemon in front of her, she saw it shook its head.

_Actually, I’m pretty sure you will be a good Trainer-Hero, I’m presuming that you have a good quirk and a strong partner._ Mew said to lighten the mood but it proved to be useless, if not worst as little tears started to form in Izumi’s eyes.

“Well... I don’t have quirk and... because of that... pokemon don’t choose me...” she said with little sobs. “A-anyway, you should go back in the forest, I can hide you a little longer but I can’t even protect myself, so I'm not even close to be able to protect you” said the little girl sadly as she wiped her tears away.

On the exterior, Mew wear an unreadable expression, but in the interior, it was ecstatic to have found such a pure and kind soul. Seriously, it’s nearly impossible to find someone who care about a legendary Pokemon instead of trying to capture it at all price for its power.

At this moment, Mew threw himself on the lap of the little girl. Surprised, she yelped and asked “What are you doing ?”

_I’ll stay, I like you. I want to be your friend and help you being a Trainer-Hero. Who knows, maybe together we can find new friends!_ Exclaimed the pink Pokemon happily.“Y-you r-really mean it ?” Asked Izumi with a hopeful voice and tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

_Of course I really mean it, beside I have to admit that you make a great pillow. _Teased Mew as it laid down on her laps. Without warning, Mew found itself hugged by the little girl who was crying tears of joy and who is blushing too because of its teasing. Right now, Mew can’t help itself but giggle slightly.

“Wait, I didn’t ask your name” remarked the sunshine child who was litteraly beaming at the pokemon in front of her. “I’m Izumi, Izumi Midoriya. Nice to meet you!”

_I’m Mew, nice to meet you, **Partner**._


	2. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi and Mew visit Pr. Birch’s Lab

The next day, Izumi woke up cuddled with a sleeping Mew who was quietly and cutely snoring. Honestly, to see the little pokemon gripping her All might (the number 1 Trainer-Hero) shirt while wearing such a peaceful expression warmed her heart. Then she began to remember the conversation she had with the pokemon and found herself filled with glee. She had a pokemon, no, not a pokemon, she had a friend! _Her first friend_ since she was deemed quirkless.

She was practically bouncing in happiness and excitement when her mother called her for breakfast.

“I’m coming” shouted Izumi. “Mew, wake up, we have to go to eat”, seeing the pokemon not even moving, she decided to poke its cheeks while talking to it “Come on sleepyhead, it’s time to have breakfast”. Seeing it barely acknowledge her, she decided to make it move with a threat “If you don’t wake up, I’ll eat all your breakfast!” She exclaimed in a cheerful manner while running in the kitchen. After hearing that, Mew’s eyes shot open and woke up as fast as it could while trying to fly after the little girl who was running like a madman while giggling.

“Izu-chan? Why did I say about running in the house?” Asked sternly Inko. Even if the worried mother was trying to sound intimidating, she couldn’t help but smile at her daughter, it was the first time since she was labelled as quirkless that she has seen her daughter that happy.

“Sorry Mama, but it’s the only way I found to wake the sleepyhead over here” Izumi answered her mother while pointing Mew who was flying above her head.

When she saw the pokemon flying above her daughter head, she couldn’t help but being surprised. Then she remembered the event of yesterday and smiled fondly at her daughter.

“Oh, Mama, Mama, Mama guess what?” Said Izumi while vibrating with joy. “What ?” Asked her mother somewhat worriedly. “Mew said it wanted to be my friend and help me to be a Trainer-Hero!” exclaimed the cinnamon roll to her mother.

At this moment, Inko’s brain short-circuited. Her baby has a pokemon! Her precious baby has her own pokemon! She was so happy that she didn’t wait and instantly pull 2 pokeballs from god know where at a blinding speed and threw them to let out her only 2 pokemon and tell them that her baby had a pokemon. Inko’s pokemon were a kantoian Ninetales and a Kangaskhan. Their reaction were practically the same as Inko’s.

After calming down, Izumi decided to introduce her friend to her mother’s pokemons. “Mew, these are Ninetales and Kangaskhan, Ninetales and Kangaskhan, this is Mew” the little girl introduced. Upon seeing Mew, the 2 pokemon rushed to it and hugged it while Mew was... squealing?

“Wait Izu-chan, earlier you said that it said it wanted to befriend and help you right?” Interrogated Inko. Izumi nodded. “Does that mean that Mew here can talk?” the mother asked. Izumi nodded “It can talk but not like us, I think it said it can talk te... tele..., huh, sorry I don’t remember the word”

_Telepathically, that’s the word_ said Mew still hugged by the woman’s pokemons. Inko stare with wide eyes at the pink pokemon. “Y-you, you the one who... said... it?”

_Yes, nice to meet you Mama!_ Said Mew cheerfully. “M-Mama” Repeated Inko with her mouth agape meanwhile Izumi was laughing loudly as she watched her mom trying to make it call her Inko instead of Mama but give up at Mew’s stubbornness.

“A-anyway, Izu-chan, we should eat breakfast and prepare for school, they called me earlier to say that today you will go to Pr. Birch’s pokemon Lab to visit it”. At that statement, Izumi cheered loudly startling both Mew and Inko. “Calm down Izu-chan, I know you are excited but you don’t have to shout” she said as she stared at the ball of energy in front of her. “OK” replied Izumi, still excited, but she was trying to contain it.

“Mew?” the girl called “For your safety, I think it’s better if you hide in my backpack” finished Izumi. _Don’t worry about me_ said Mew, _I can make myself invisible._ “You really can be invisible ?” Asked Izumi to Mew, who nodded and was now free from the other pokemon. “You’re so cool” yelled Izumi as she ran to an amused Mew to hug it. _It makes a lot of hugs at one time _remarked Mew. Izumi laughed.

Inko watched smiling at the scene in front of her eyes. After few minutes, she called her daughter to take her to school.

* * *

To say Katsuki was furious was an understatement, yesterday the nerd had the guts to hid herself when he was about to teach her where she belongs to.

So, when he spotted her walking happily toward their class, he looked at his Chimchar who was on his shoulder with a wicked grin. As soon as his Chimchar saw his expression it nodded, and so, Kastuki acted.

“Oi, shitty nerd, who said you had the right to run away yesterday huh?” the boy shouted as he made his way toward Izumi.

“K-kacchan... it’s just that... that...” tried to explain the girl but it was useless as Kastuki had already activated his quirk and had struck Izumi with it. After that, he entered the class leaving behind him the crying girl. But as he was about to go through the door, he stopped and looked at Izumi “Learn you place, freak” and with that, he entered the classroom. The teacher who saw Katsuki hit the girl didn’t say or do anything and passed the girl without second glance and enter the class with Izumi following him.

Mew, who saw all the altercation, was seething in rage. How can she forgive him for doing that to her? Honestly this child was _too kind _for her own good! Why the teacher don’t say anything? Why does the sand haired kid do that? Was it because she was quirkless? All these question resounded in the skull of the pokemon. This is at this moment that it promise itself something,_ I will protect her and find her some friend who will help me to teach her that what this Kacchan boy has done was not something forgivable._ _After all _Mew thought, _if the human let down such a good kid, pokemon won’t_. And with that, it entered the class while still being invisible.

“As you may know, today we are going to visit Pr. Birch pokemon Lab, I will ask you to comport yourself well during this trip, now follow me, we are going at the Lab by bus” the teacher said as his class got up and followed him.

* * *

Izumi sat alone at the end of the bus and was looking at the window. It was the better place to avoid the anger of Kacchan. Mew was watching her, it saw her excitement. She loves pokemon, of course she will be excited. That’s when her luck ran out, that’s when Kacchan called her.

“Hey Deku! Even if we can catch a pokemon in the Lab If it chooses us, don’t dream, no pokemon is gonna choose a weak, useless piece of trash like you” said Katsuki with venom.All the class laughed while Izumi forced herself not to cry. She had wanted to show them that she have a Pokemon. But it would cause Mew to be in danger, and she doesn’t want that. And of course, the professor didn’t say anything. Other than that, the rest of the trip was uneventful. At this point, Mew wanted to attack the kids and the teacher but he retrained itself not to do so. 

* * *

It has been few hours since they have been at the Lab. Izumi discovered lots of things, like mega-evolution, Z-moves, type... All of that have been explained by Pr. Birch.

Concerning Birch, the professor was a little disappointed seeing all of the kids bored except for a small girl with green hair who was taking notes on what he was saying and smiling widely.

Deciding that it was the good moment to let play the kids with the Lab’s pokemon, he made an announcement. “Good, now that the visit is finished, I had an idea since we have a lot of time left. You can go and play with the Pokemon who are here in the Lab, if a pokemon choose you, you can take them with you after showing me that the pokemon is consensual and not forced to go with you, OK?” Said the professor. He, during that time, will observe how the green bean will interact with the pokemon because he grew quite curious about her. You rarely find a 4 years old takes notes on all the thing you said. At his announcement all of the kid cheered and started running to find if some pokemon are willing to come with them. During, their rush, all of them pushed Izumi and the next second, she found herself on her butt. All the class turned around and laughed, even the teacher had an amused smile. Well concerning Izumi, she was trying not cry from pain.

The professor was furious, the kids of this school treat this girl as less than nothing. So he went on the list of the kid who were registered on the pokemon lessons (the pokemon lessons are used to taught the kids all about pokemon, from how to hatch an egg to mega-evolve a pokemon) and didn’t found her name. So he made his way toward the teacher.

“Do you know who the green little girl is ?” Asked the professor pointing at Izumi. “Izumi Midoriya” replied simply the teacher. “May I know why you want to know her name? ” Asked the teacher suspiciously. “Simply because I don’t find her name on the pokemon lessons registration list” answered Birch. “Oh, that, it’s because she’s quirkless, we don’t want to waste money on a girl who probably won’t have a pokemon in all her life.” Answered the teacher as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Birch was furious, outraged. But he didn’t want to scold the teacher, so he left his side without a word and observed how the little girl take care of the pokemon. After 1 hour of observation, and all the surprise he saw had occurred around the cinnamon roll. He made a decision, he will be her new teacher. He will teach her from mathematics to Japanese to all she has to know about pokemon so she doesn’t have to be bullied by the other kids and will be treated as his equal.

* * *

_(1 hour ago with Izumi)_

After being pushed and getting up, Izumi decided to sit against a tree and observe pokemon and took notes on them. Playing sometimes with them if they came near. After a few minutes, she saw what looks like a... Froakie ? Being attacked by some spearow. Without thinking, she stood up and run toward the spearow, which scare them as they flew away leaving the other blue Pokemon beaten up. Izumi approached slowly so as not to frighten the wounded creature. When she reached the level of the Froakie, she took him in her arms and carried him to the tree where she was sitting to take care of him and gave him some berries because, sadly, she didn’t have her potions with her. Mew watched this fondly, _she’s really one of a kind_ it thought.

That action didn’t go unnoticed by the professor who was of course observing Izumi and a pokemon, who was already observing the girl for quite some time now and was interested in her. After seeing how Izumi took care of the Pokemon as if it was the most precious thing in the world. This Pokemon, a female Fennekin thought hopefully _maybe she will take care of me like this_ . So she made her a decision, she chose her, she chose the sunshine child as her Trainer, the kid will be _her sunshine child!_ But for now, she still wanted watch the girl.

* * *

“Kids, it’s time to go back to school, come on hurry” called the teacher. “You still have to show the professor if a pokemon has chosen you” after that, all the kid came running back toward their teacher. All the kids except Izumi, she walked toward the professor with the Froakie in her hands.

“Excuse me professor” Izumi called “This Froakie has been attacked by some Spearow, I scared them away and gave him some berries. And he... well... he doesn’t... doesn’t want to let go of me, do you know why?” Asked Izumi, embarrassed. The professor laughed at that “I think he has chosen you to be his trainer”, Izumi and all her class froze at what the professor said.

“It’s impossible” growled Bakugo “She’s a quirkless loser, the pokemon just use her as a shield if other pokemon decided to attack him” he said in an arrogant tone.

Before Izumi could respond or the class could agree and laugh, 3 attacks were aimed at Katsuki and his pokemon. The Froakie, who hopped on Izumi left shoulder hit Bakugo with bubble, a Fennekin that Izumi never saw before ran in front of her and positioned itself ready to defend _her sunshine child _and hit the Chimchar who was on Bakugo right shoulder and wearing a smug look with ember. Finally, Mew appeared on Izumi’s fluffy hair and used an Aurasphere on the Houndour who has chosen Bakugo before disappearing.

Total shock. Bakugo was down on his butt and stunned.His two Pokemon were no longer in a position to fight. Izumi, _the quirkless anomaly_ as they call her, has gone from zero to two (3 but they don’t know) pokemon in a matter of seconds. And 2 powerful one at that.

After few minutes of silence the Froakie jumped on the ground and eyed the Fennekin suspiciously. Birch decided to break the silence “Well that was unexpected... ” that seems to break all of the people from their trans. “Midoriya, it seems that this Fennekin and this Froakie have chosen you to be their trainer” said Birch pointing at the two pokemon. At that statement, Izumi had stars in her eyes and was beaming brightly. “You really want to be my friends” questioned the little girl to the pokemons.

Froakie and Fennekin nodded and made happy sound. The female pokemon was bouncing up and down chanting _sunshine child_ (The other pokemon understand it, not the human). That confused the Froakie until he looked at Izumi. He instantly covered his eyes with his paws while mumbling _too bright._

“Here Midoriya, choose the type of pokeball you want for your new friends” after hearing that, Izumi looked up at the professor who was smiling at her and said “Actually I have a better idea”, that confused the professor but he still looked at what Izumi was doing.

She ran to the 2 Pokemon, picked up the Froakie and placed it on her left shoulder and after that, she picked up the Fennekin and placed it on her head. That earned a few glares from her class but she wasn’t paying attention to it. She ran back in front of Pr. Birch and took the Fennekin in her arms.

“Are you a girl” Izumi asked which earned a nod from the Pokemon. The girl smiled. “Can I call you Foxy ?” Foxy nodded and Izumi grinned. “Well then Foxy, choose the type of pokeball you want” Foxy nodded, and after a minute, she chooses a love ball. After Foxy was caught, she took Froakie in her hands.

“You are a boy” concluded Izumi with a proud smile. Froakie nodded “Can I call you Fro?” Fro nodded and at this moment, he covered his eyes to protect them from some sunbeam.“Well then Fro, choose the type of pokeball you want” said Izumi. Fro instantly picked a Dive ball and clicked on the button to let himself get caught. After that, Izumi take the 2 pokeball in front of her in their mini size and hung them on her belt.

During this time, Mew has made its choice, he chooses an Honor ball. During a second, Mew appeared before Izumi and clicked on the button of the Honor ball and let itself captured. The girl giggled at that.

Pr. Birch smiled at the girl in front of him _she’s really special_ he thought. But something happened that made him confused, he saw the Honor ball moves as if a pokemon was being captured but he didn’t saw a Pokemon clicking on the button. Izumi seeing this made a motion for him to know that she wanted to whisper him something. “The Pokemon who went in the white pokeball here” she said pointing at the Honor ball “is the Pokemon who launched an attack at Kacch- no, at Bakugo’s Houndour.” whispered Izumi “But sshh it’s a secret” finished Izumi while putting her finger in front of her mouth and giggling slightly. 

Birch grew confused but nodded noneless. What pokemon was she talking about? Seeing he won’t have the answer today, he let the girl took the pokeball and hung it at her belt. “Oh” exclaimed the professor, “ I nearly have forgotten, can you take this paper and give it to your mom please?”. Izumi nodded, took the paper and shoved it into her backpack.

“Hurry useless Deku, because you have 2 useless pokemon doesn’t mean you have to be this fucking long, we want to fucking choose a pokeball for our pokemon for fuck’s sake” shouted Bakugo as he pushed Izumi out of the way furious that the fucking quirkless nerd had 1) pokemons, 2) the same amount as him and 3) that these fucking pokemons attacked him. Foxy and Fro growled.

“S-sorry Ka-Bakugo, I-i d-didn’t m-mean to t-take this long” squeaked Izumi. When she said Bakugo instead of Kacchan, the boy was hurt, but his pride was stronger. “Tch, whatever nerd, pokemon or not you are still useless”

At that statement, Izumi looked at the ground and said nothing, the teacher didn’t even react and Birch was shocked, but he didn’t say anything. And her 2 pokemon glared harder at the boy.

After everyone have chosen their pokeball, the teacher called them “Kids, it’s time to go back to school, thank the Pr. Birch for taking his time and go back to the bus." After saying their thanks, they followed their professor to the bus

* * *

The bus was uneventful, Izumi sat at the back of the bus but instead of looking at the window, she let out Foxy and Fro and played with them under the murderous glare of Bakugo. Mew stayed in his ball. She didn’t care of the glare that Bakugo was sending to her, because instead of being full of fear, Izumi was full of happiness. For a long time, she wasn’t alone, she had friends.

* * *

To say Inko was prepared for what was coming was a joke. Her baby was the first to came out of the bus, and she wasrunning as fast as she could toward her mother. But that... wasn’t what she was focused on, no, in fact she was focused on what all of the other parents were focused on. They were focused on the pokemon who was on the girl shoulder as it rubbed his cheek against Izumi’s and the pokemon that was nestled in the little girl's arms making happy sounds. A Froakie and a Fennekin, two rare Pokemon were with her daughter.

“Mama! Mama! Look! look! they are my new friends, they choose me!” exclaimed Izumi with pride as she pointed at her 2 pokemon. “She is Foxy” she said as she pointed at the Fennekin who made a noise of agreements. “And he is Fro” she said as she pointed at the Froakie who nodded.

Inko was in heaven, her baby has now 3 Pokemon, and all of that in 2 days. “Mama! look! In addition to that, they are super cute”. Squealed Izumi as she hugged both pokemon. At this point, Inko picked up her daughter and her pokemon and hugged them tightly while crying tears of joy. “They are cute, sweetie, they are very cute” she said while sniffling and still hugging her daughter. Foxy and Fro were making happy noises, cuddled between the hug of the mother and daughter. Meanwhile, Mew was smiling at the scene fondly in its Honor Ball.

_This is it Izumi, this is the start ..._ Mew thought

_The start of our adventure ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kastuki has learned that Karma is a bitch
> 
> I know 2 pokemon in one chapter is abused, but I don’t know how to introduce 2 starter Pokemon out of a pokemon Lab


	3. The end of Baku-Hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi become Pr. Birch’s pupil and say goodbye to Baku-hoe

On the way back, Izumi was playing and laughing with Foxy and Fro. Meanwhile, Inko was smiling to herself. And when she looked at her daughter who had a large smile on her face while petting the Fennekin, _a__ll will be okay with these three around_ she thought while looking at the two pokemon on Izumi’s lap and the Honor ball on her belt.

What happened at there home was typically a mayhem. Foxy sneezed and accidentally used ember on the couch. Seeing this Fro used bubble on the starting fire resulting on the destruction of the said couch and 2 chairs. So yeah, total mayhem. At the end, Inko was chasing the Fennekin and the Froakie with a frying pan shouting for them to stop and get punished and Inko’s pokemon, Izumi and Mew were watching the scene with a mix of amusement and fear.

Mew turned toward its trainer _Sometime, your mother is scarier than Giratina_ it sweat dropped. Izumi nodded, her eyes still glued at the sight.

After a few minutes, Foxy and Fro were both K. O with a proud Inko on top of them, wearing a vicious smile. Her frying pan still in her hand.

“Anyway, Izu-chan, I made katsudon for you and your pokemon” Inko said, she then looked at Foxy and Fro. “But I think only you and Mew will be able to eat some” she finished frowning a little. Izumi cheered and ran at the table to eat.

* * *

After eating, Izumi remembered Pr Birch’s paper and gave it to her mother. After that, she went to sleep taking Fro and Foxy, who had been healed to cuddle with them but Mew, instead, stayed in the living room and looked at Inko with a serious look saying _'We have to talk'_ which concerned the mother a little bit.

“What do you want to talk about Mew” asked Inko. _I want you to read the letter from the professor before, it may have something to do with what I wanted to talk about_ replied Mew.

So Inko took the letter and start reading it:

_To Ms. Midoriya_

_Object: Taking Izumi Midoriya as my pupil._

_I wish to take your daughter as my pupil. I found her very interesting. I saw her write notes in her notebooks and how she acts toward the pokemon, and from what I saw, there’s no doubt, she will be a great trainer. I think the Fennekin and the Froakie saw that._

_However, that’s not the entire reason I want to take her under my wing. There’s one more thing, Izumi’s seems to be bullied by her class, principally by a boy named “Kacchan”, it seems that’s the cause of it is her quirklessness. The worst thing of it was that the teachers doesn’t seem to care at all, they didn’t even register her to the pokemon lessons because of her statue. That’s why I proposed this, like that Izumi can be taught by someone who will treat her as his equal._

_Yours sincerely._

_Birch._

When she read the first part, the mother was proud, but when she read the second one, Inko was **_livid_**. The kids hurt her baby and the teachers don’t even move to protect her. For her, her decision was already made, she will accept the offer of the professor, but first, she will have to talk to Izumi and call Mitsuki.

_All the things he said were true_ stated Mew. That’s seem to break the mother of her trans. _That’s why I wanted to speak with you, because all of the thing he said was true, but the worst in that Izumi seems to forgive them._ Continued the pink pokemon.

Mew looked at Inko who has already her phone in her hand and was calling Mitsuki to set up a meeting to talk about it.

At the end of the call, Inko met Mew’s gaze and smiled. “Thank you, you should go sleep with Izumi, I won’t let her go to school tomorrow so you can sleep as much as you want.”. Mew fly over Inko and positioned itself on top of her head. It pointed toward Izumi’s bedroom with its little paw and commanded _Soldier! Direction! Our little hero’s room! Forward! Walk!_. Inko laughed at that and with a military salute she headed toward her daughter’s room with a giggling Mew on her head.

* * *

The next day, Izumi woke up cuddled with her 3 pokemon. She smiled brightly. She decided to woke them up. 

After a memorable battle who last at least 10 good minutes to wake them up, the little girl made her way toward the living room with an excited Foxy in her arm (she carries Foxy like Serena was carrying her own Fennekin), a half-asleep Fro on her head and Mew who was flying around her.

“Ah Izu-chan, good morning” said Inko while cooking breakfast. “Morning Mama” answered Izumi. “Today you’re not going to school because the Pr. Birch will visit. And guess what? He wants you to be his pupil!” exclaimed Inko. Izumi squealed like a fan girl all the morning. While eating, while brushing her teeth, while she was washing herself, literally all the morning.

* * *

Katsuki was furious, Deku wasn’t here today. After all the shit she pulled yesterday, she didn’t even come today. He has to get revenge after the humiliation of yesterday. He had to show her that he was the strongest and that no one can challenge him especially her.

So when “the old hag” said that they will go at Deku’s house after school, he smirked. He will get his revenge on her and her stupid pokemon. They should have chosen him not her.

Little did he know that Karma will take care of him and that today is the last day he will see Deku before seeing her again many years later.

* * *

For Izumi, this day was relaxing. She was not being harassed by Bakugo so it was a good day.

The professor came earlier and after a good hour of talking, laughing and playing with the pokemon in the house. In the end, this was official. Izumi Midoriya would be Pr. Birch’s pupil and will leave her school to study with him.

After the professor left, Izumi ran back to her room with her pokemon in toe to play with them. The time passed and doorbell was heard, the second time of the day. 

“Izu-chan, can you open the door please” said Inko. So, without really thinking, Izumi picked up Fennekin in her arms and ran to the door and opened it. She froze and Foxy growled. Mitsuki Bakugo jumped on her and hugged her while muttering 'kawai'. Masaru was smiling at the scene and, well, Katsuki was scowling.

“Aunt Mitsuki!” Squealed Izumi, still hugging her 'aunt'. Then she scanned the people who were with her. There was Uncle Masaru and Katsuki. When Izumi saw Katsuki’s expression, her body started shaking. That didn’t go unnoticed by Mitsuki. She then caught what Izumi was looking at. She was looking at her son, but that isn’t what she surprised her, no, what surprised her was the death stare Katsuki was sending Izumi. She then remembered the cold voice Inko used yesterday when she called her and invite them at there home. There’s something odd she thought.

“Ah Tsuki, Masaru how are you doing?” asked Inko who came to greet them “Great, but can I ask you why Izumi is shaking like a leaf?” Answered Mitsuki with another question.

“It’s precisely why I wanted to talk to you. Anyway, Izu-chan can you go to your room and play with your pokemon during the time I spoke with them.” said Inko. Izumi stopped shaking and hugged Foxy tighter and with a 'yes' she made her way toward her room.

After that, Inko and the Bakugo family made there way toward the living room.

“So Inko, what was that about?” asked Mitsuki. Instead of replying, she gave Mitsuki the letter of the professor. Mitsuki was confused but read it nonetheless.

Katsuki was reading it too from afar, he saw what was the letter about. When he looked at his Aunt, she was glaring at him. He shuddered.

Before Mitsuki could talk, Inko started to speak. “Concerning the first part of the letter, I already called the school so there isn’t any problem anymore, Izumi will be his pupil. For the second part, you have the answer to your question. Izumi was shaking like a life because your son bullies my baby. He isn’t the only one at fault. The teacher who didn’t defended her while they were watching her get beaten up are at fault too”.

Even if Katsuki was scared, his pride got the best of him. “Deku deserves it, always thinking she is better than me while she is just a useless and quirkless loser, so of course, I have to teach her where she belongs to. And now I will have to do it harder because of her useless pokemon” spat Katsuki.

All the adults glared at him. Heck even Masaru. “I didn’t raise you that way, go apologize to Izu now or you’ll be punished, brat!” said calmly Mitsuki. For normal people, that seems that the parent doesn’t care, but for someone like Mitsuki who was always shouting and yelling, being calm while scolding someone mean this person will suffer.

But the prideful Katsuki was oblivious to that. “As if, like I said before she deserves it, I won’t apologize for something that this trash deserves” he said in an arrogant tone.

“Oi, Bra-” Mitsuki started but was cut off by Inko. “Then it’s settled, Kastuki, If even the idea of getting close to my daughter comes to your mind, _there will be great consequences_” Inko said suppressed anger. She then turned her gaze toward the boy’s mother who was speechless and her expression soften. “As a mother, Tsuki, you know that we are supposed to protect our kids at all costs, so I suppose that you understand that until Katsuki changes and doesn't threaten Izumi, I prefer if we kept our distance, you may visit sometimes or call, but I don’t want your son in my house.” She finished.

Mitsuki nodded. She said nothing. “I think we should go back home” said Masaru who hadn’t said anything until now. Mitsuki nodded once more but was still silent.

* * *

It’s when the Bakugo entered their car and his mother broke into tears that Katsuki realized his mistake, because of what he said, her mother was sending him a death glare due to him nearly breaking the friendship between her and his aunt. Speaking of his aunt, he probably won’t be able to see her again.

Well for him, all of this shit isn’t because of him in the first place, he’s 'perfect' after all. No, in the first place, all of this is because of Deku.

And then he remembered that the nerd was still looking down on him because she will be studying with Pr. Birch. So right now, Katsuki was mad.

“Brat, if I saw you go to the pokemon Lab trying to hurt or insult Izu, and like Inko said, _there will be consequences_.” said Mitsuki when she saw the expression of her son.

The anger of Katsuki was now transformed in fear. He gulped and nodded nervously and made a decision, _Deku was not worth it_.

* * *

Despite the fact that she was supposed to be playing, Izumi couldn't help but listen to the conversation. She was sad that she probably won’t see her Aunt for a long time due to Bakugo’s stubbornness. But overall she was glad that Bakugo won’t bother her and all that thanks to her mother, _her hero_.

_After all, all heroes need their own heroes_


	4. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi’s first day at Birch’s Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, but I haven’t a lot of time to write and, well I fucking deleted the chapter 1 time and I had to rewrite it completely. Sorry again, I know this is a small chapter but this one was boring as hell to write so I made it quick.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

(1 week later)

Izumi arrived in front of the Pokemon Lab with Foxy and Fro out of their pokeball. She started to play with them while waiting for the professor to come.

“Hello Midoriya” said Birch. This startled Izumi as she jumped and turned around and looked at Pr. Birch. “O-oh hello” said the girl.

“Well please follow me, today is your first day, so I have to be sure that you know the basis on pokemon” Izumi nodded and followed him, motioning for her pokemon to follow the professor as well.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Lab. Izumi watched the machine all around her in awe even though she came here last week. Seeing her expression, the professor chuckled. He then made his way toward a little red a black device with a screen posed on a table. He picked it up and made his toward the girl who was still watching her surrounding in awe, her pokemon copying her. He then watched her belt and saw a third pokeball hooked on her belt, well more precisely, an Honor Ball.

“Midoriya, may I know why you have an Honor Ball on your belt?” he asked. Izumi flinched. “W-well, t-there is the first pokemon that chose me in there, b-but the little buddy is ... s-sh-shy around p-people so it doesn’t want to come out if I’m with someone else than my mother.” she said fidgeting.

Birch knew it wasn’t the case, but he decided to let it go. He instead showed her the device in is hand and asked her what it was.

“It’s a Pokédex” she replied almost instantly. “Indeed, this thing is a Pokédex, and do you know what it can do?” he asked. Instead of replying, she took her pikachu backpack off her shoulder, opened it and after a good minute of searching, she found what she was looking for, her 'pokemon notes to become a good trainer'. She flipped through the pages and stopped at a page entitled Pokédex. She then handed it to Birch.

Birch was, very, very, VERY surprised. Not only her notes were worthy of the greatest professors, but there were theories, hypothesis and sketches too in it. And to think that this came from a 4 years old girl, it was scary. Seeing this, an idea came to his mind.

“Seeing your notes, this Pokédex is now yours and I think that focus on pokemon lessons would be nearly useless, so I think I will use this time for Pokemon training.” Birch said. Izumi’s eyes lit up and her and her pokemon were vibrating from excitement and eagerness. “Really? That’s so cool” exclaimed the sunshine child. “So, when do we start? When do we start?” she asked. He chuckled “Calm down, not today, today I want you to use the Pokédex I gave you on your Pokemon first.”

Izumi nodded and took the Pokédex and used it first on Foxy.

_ **Fennekin** _

_ **The fox pokemon** _

_ _

_ **Fennekin can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its Trainer. Searing heat blows from its ears. This pokemon loves to snack on twigs.** _

_Attacks:_

_Ember_

_Psybeam_

_Scratch_

_Flame charge_

_Ability:_

_Blaze_

“Whoa!” exclaimed the girl looking at her Pokédex. Then a noise coming from Fro grabbed her attention. She looked at him who was pointing at himself signaling for her to use her Pokédex on him. “Alright Fro, don’t move”. He nodded.

_ **Froakie** _

_ **The Bubble Frog Pokemon **_

_ _

_ **Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high. The bubbles on its chest and back protect it from attacks. Froakie may appear absentminded, but in truth it pays close attention to its surroundings at all times.** _

_Attack:_

_Pound_

_Bubble_

_Lick_

_Water Pulse_

_Ability:_

_Torrent_

“Now, the Pokémon training. Are you ready ?” he asked. Izumi’s eyes sparkled. “Really? Really, really, really?” she bounced happily. He laughed and nodded. “Yayyy” she cheered even happier. “Calm down, you will still have normal lessons”. It looks like that caused Izumi to cheer even more because she started to dance with joy. Honestly, that’s confused Birch a little, kid don’t really like school normally but she, well she’s literally dancing with joy because of it.

* * *

At the end of the day, Izumi exited the Lab with her pokemon in toe. Inko was waiting outside and as soon as she saw her little girl, she called her and hugged her. After that, they made their way toward their house.

Arriving at their house, they took off their shoes and went in the living room where Izumi explained her mother how her day went and what she will do at her new 'school' while playing with her pokemon.

After eating and wishing goodnight to her mother. Izumi went to sleep but, before that, she decided to let Mew out of his pokeball and used her newly acquired Pokédex on it.

_ **???** _

_ **???** _

_ _

_ **???** _

_Attacks:_

_Aurasphere_

_Energy ball_

_Synchronoise_

_Psyko_

_Ability:_

_Synchro_

“That’s weird” said Izumi looking at her Pokédex, she then looked at Mew “Do you know why you aren’t registered in it” she asked pointing at the Pokédex in her hands. Mew shook its head _No I don’t see why but that doesn’t matter, it’s just a liitle bug, it will work soon_ it lied. The girl shrugged and put the Pokédex back in her school bag, the sight of relief coming from Mew unheard.

She then yawned and rubbed her eyes. _You should go to sleep, you have school tomorrow Izu_ Mew said. She nodded and made her way toward her bed, not before taking Mew, Foxy and Fennekin and use them as plushies because, as she as once said 'you three are softer than my plushies, so now you’ll be _my_ plushies'. She hugged them tightly and said goodnight before falling asleep with a smile on her face. After all, thanks to Birch’s tutoring, she’s one step further to become the number 1 Trainer-Hero!


End file.
